


Hugs and Stuff

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: BASED OFF THIS TERRIBLE POST





	Hugs and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So. Idk. What this is. I wrote this in June last year. A WHOLE YEAR AGO. I was thinking of writing more when they actually meet up, but I decided against it. I like it how it is, and that would change the dynamic of the story. 
> 
> Again, this fic is based off this post: http://textsfrombasketballhomos.tumblr.com/post/138905418618
> 
> Set when Niji is in uni (he goes to the same one as Himuro ^-^) and Akashi is in his third year of high school.

Seijuurou finally pulls his phone out when it vibrates for the nth time this morning, and sees that he has a number of unread texts from Shuuzou. Seijuurou refuses to text during lessons, and Shuuzou knows that, so he’d started texting just as first break was about to begin. He has become increasingly needy since going to university, not that Seijuurou really minds. He likes feeling wanted.

With an exasperated sigh, he opens up the messages. 

_10:58  
What are you doing? _

_11:00  
Are you on break yet?_

_11:04  
Talk to me Sei_

_I’m bored_

**_11:06  
All right, calm down. Yes, I’m on a break. What are you doing now?_ **

_11:07  
Thinking about licking your asshole. _

He takes a moment to stare at the phone. He’s quite confident he didn’t react physically, but he does check his surroundings to make sure no one’s watching him. No one is.

**_11:07  
Shuuzou._ **

_11:08  
And hugs and stuff too I guess._

**_11:08  
Nice save. _ **

_11:08  
Thanks, I try. _

**_11:10  
Why, pray tell, are you thinking about that, of all things?_ **

_11:11  
I miss you. _

**_11:12  
You miss my company so the first thing you think of is how you want your face buried in my behind? Interesting…_ **

_11:13  
Shut up brat. I know you love it._

**_11:14  
I never said I didn’t._ **

_11:14  
Well good. When I see you next I’m going to do it._

Seijuurou remains completely calm on the exterior, but internally he needs to take a moment.

**_11:15  
I look forward to it, then. _ **

_11:16  
Yeah? Looking forward to me tongue fucking your pretty hole?_

Seijuurou inhales sharply before typing a response.

**_11:17  
Simply put, yes._ **

He sets his phone down on the table he’s sitting at and closes his eyes.

Seijuurou likes to think he has good self-control. But it’s been a while since he saw his partner now, and honestly picturing Shuuzou’s words is quite tempting. He picks his phone back up before Shuuzou can respond with another text.

**_11:18  
Don’t you dare start sexting me while I’m in school. _ **

_11:18  
But_

Seijuurou sees the little ‘…’ to indicate that Shuuzou is typing, so he quickly types up his own response.

**_11:18  
No. If you start that I will turn my phone off until I finish today. You can save that behaviour for when I see you next._ **

_11:19  
Aw come on Sei. It’ll be ages till I see you again._

**_11:19  
Tomorrow is not that far away. _ **

_11:20  
:(_

_**11:20** _   
_**Just be patient. Then you can do whatever you want with me.**_

_11:20  
:)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this monstrosity. (★｀･ω･)ゞ
> 
> Maybe if people want it, I'll write what happens the next day when they get to finally see each other. Let me know.


End file.
